


Anytime

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Drugged Sex, Forest Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “Sorry!”Stiles snorted and started laughing, too.  “For what?” he chuckled.“Stiles,” Derek mumbled.  “I think I’mhigh.”Stiles laughed harder and louder, the sound echoing off the trees and interrupting the birds and crickets.  Derek watched him for a second, then joined in, leaning heavily on Stiles while his body shuddered as he gasped for breath.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I used the OCs from [Even a lie is a psychic fact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10394103) since I already had them in my head but this fic isn't in that universe. DAY SIXTEEN.
> 
> Praise the draft feature here! I thought I posted this before I went to bed but instead, I previewed it and closed the window. *facepalm*

Looking back Derek wasn’t even sure how he ended up there.

He watched Stiles use his long fingers to roll a couple joints on his coffee table before he left the loft and at the last second hurried after Stiles, catching up to him at the Jeep.

“I’ve never tried it,” Derek offered with a shrug to Stiles’ confused look when Derek ran up to him in the parking lot.

That was the truth, Derek never had tried the kind of pot Stiles had. He met some interesting characters at college who hooked him up with some strains cultivated with the supernaturally inclined in mind, he explained as Derek who watched Stiles raptly when he brought the paper to his mouth and wet it carefully to seal the joint. 

Stiles drove them out to the preserve, somewhere south of Derek’s old house and west of the Nemeton where Stiles found a small clearing with a large rock to lean against. 

“Sometimes I come out here just to get out of my own head, you know?” he told Derek quietly, no need to raise his voice as they walked through the underbrush. “And sometimes to smoke.”

“You come out here alone?” Derek asked sharply. He could see Stiles roll his eyes at him in the dark.

“I always text Scott and tell him where I’m going, _dad_ ,” Stiles told him sarcastically but without any bite to his words.

“Scott doesn’t join you?”

Stiles shrugged. “He has a couple times but it’s not his thing. He likes the beer Keifer gets me, though.”

“If you can get past the taste,” Derek grumbled, suppressing a shudder at the memory of when he tried it when Stiles brought some home at Christmas.

“Different strokes n’ all that,” Stiles said cheerfully.

The spot Stiles led Derek to was nice, he realized when he tipped his head back and noticed a perfect clearing overhead with perfect twinkling stars overhead. Stiles lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the rock with a tired sigh and closed his eyes.

“If you’re too tired…” Derek offered hesitantly but Stiles shook his head.

“It helps me get out of here,” Stiles explained, tapping his temple. He bit his lip before continuing. “I still have trouble sleeping.”

Derek sat down beside Stiles slowly. “I didn’t know.”

“No one does,” Stiles admitted. “When I first got to school everything was cool and I thought I was handling everything but… yeah. Turns out that shit doesn’t just go away, you know?”

Derek nodded because he absolutely did know. It was rare now but there were still nights he awoke with the sound of screams echoing in his ears and the distance scent of burning flesh and plastic in his nose. Stiles would never have to explain that part of himself to Derek.

“I don’t know how you’ll react to this, or if you will at all,” Stiles warned him as he drew a lighter out of his pocket and sparked up one of the joints.

Derek watched as Stiles blew the small flame out at the end and then took a long draw off it, holding both the spliff loosely between his fingers and the smoke in his lungs. Stiles held it for roughly ten seconds before blowing it out so it clouded around his face. 

“Fuck yeeeees,” Stiles drawled as he slumped against the rock, body already going limp. 

He held the joint out for Derek who accepted it clumsily. Stiles grinned and reached over to help him so he didn’t crush it, then held the lighter for him because the cherry went out. Derek smoked a cigarette once as a teenager (why he ever thought he could get the smell off him before his parents noticed was beyond him) so he knew the mechanics of how to inhale and he’d heard enough about it over the years but he wasn’t prepared in the least for how _thick_ the smoke would feel in his lungs.

He took too big a hit and coughed everything out immediately. He felt his cheeks heat up but Stiles didn’t say anything or even laugh. 

“Happened to me the first handful of times I tried Alf’s stash, no big,” he told Derek easily. “Want to try again?”

Derek stared at the joint between his fingers like it betrayed him but nodded. Stiles got up on his knees in front of Derek with the lighter and coached him this time.

“Take short puffs and then breathe it in. Yeah, like that,” Stiles encouraged. Derek inhaled slowly as Stiles liberated the joint from him and took another draw himself. Derek still choked a bit on the exhale but the entire process was much smoother. 

“How long does it take to kick in?” he asked but even as he was speaking he felt like his lips were too big and his fingers too cold. 

Stiles eyed him knowingly. “See? Strong shit.”

“Jesus,” Derek croaked. He held his hand out for another hit. They passed it back and forth until it was too small for Derek to hold without burning himself so Stiles finished it off, then sat back beside Derek again.

“Now just wait,” Stiles said slowly, tipping his head back against the rock to look at the sky. 

Derek wasn’t 100% sure what he was waiting for but gradually he became aware of the rhythmic chirps of a far-off bird, singing long past its bedtime. He got the impression it was a guard for the flock, heralding news of something rustling through the brush under them because he could hear the ponderous movements of a small forest creature across the clearing. 

The leaves brushed softly together from the barely-there breeze that meandered through the trees, crickets lazily sang closer to the small lake Derek knew was a few hundred yards away, and distantly he could hear the sounds from the highway far beyond the trees. 

“I know that look,” Stiles laughed, pulling Derek back to the here and now. 

“What?” he asked, mouth suddenly feeling cotton-y and thick.

“Here,” Stiles offered, reaching into the backpack he brought with him and pulling out a bottle of water. 

“Oh shit,” Derek replied as he accepted it. Then he started giggling because of the absurdity of what he said. “Sorry!”

Stiles snorted and started laughing, too. “For what?” he chuckled.

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled. “I think I’m _high_.”

Stiles laughed harder and louder, the sound echoing off the trees and interrupting the birds and crickets. Derek watched him for a second, then joined in, leaning heavily on Stiles while his body shuddered as he gasped for breath. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laughed leaning up against one another. It felt like he’d been laughing for hours but when he looked up at the sky he could see the stars overhead had barely budged. 

“Thank you,” he finally said when their laughing died down.

“For what?” Stiles asked, pulling a second water bottle out of his pack.

“Bringing me,” Derek shrugged. “Letting me do this with you.”

“Anytime,” Stiles replied lazily. They were quiet for a long moment and Derek started to drift off into another thought-hole when Stiles cut in. “And I mean that.”

“What?” 

“Whenever you want to do this again, I’m down. Just call me up. Or I can hook you up with your own connection or whatever if you wanna do it alone,” Stiles told him seriously.

“I don’t think it would be the same if I was alone,” Derek replied easily. “This is okay.”

That seemed to satisfy Stiles and he nodded, turning back to the sky again for a few minutes more. Derek watched him out of the corner of his eye as Stiles took another drink of water, licked his lips, and turned back to Derek.

“Know what feels awesome at the right level of stoned?”

Derek snorted again. “What and what level?”

Stiles considered his question. “Probably this level right here. I can still move my limbs but everything feels _amazing_. You feel that?”

Derek furrowed his brow as he took stock of his body. Siles was right, just tensing his muscles in preparation to move felt like an experience. “Jesus,” he breathed with a grin. “Is that what you were talking about?”

Stiles grinned back but shook his head. “Jerking off right now would be awesome.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say so he just nodded. “‘Kay.” 

Stiles sat up on his knees again when Derek made no effort to move and crowded into him “Can I help?”

Derek had a lot of conflicting feelings at once, with reality rearing its ugly head and battling against his desire to give in and say yes right away. “Stiles,” he started slowly. “This isn’t like when you’re drunk and you don’t remember the night before, right?”

Stiles looked confused. “Uh, no?”

“I mean, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want or for me to do anything I don’t want or you want.” Derek stopped and stared at the ground hard for a second, trying to figure out where his sentence got away from him. 

“Derek,” Stiles laughed. “I’m in full control of my faculties, even if i can’t drive right now. I’m offering you the full experience.”

“Oh. In that case, okay,” Derek replied easily. 

_That’s_ what the difference was, Derek thought as Stiles reached for his pants button. Everything felt casually laid bare and instead of putting up walls to shield himself against and from his own discomfort he didn’t feel any. Instead, he felt amazing.

Derek lifted himself up enough to help Stiles push his pants down to his thighs and then watched when he drew the front of his boxer briefs down, exposing his cock. Stiles tucked his underwear under his balls so maneuvering was a little close but it was more than enough for Stiles to wrap his slender-fingered hand around Derek and stroke experimentally.

Derek felt himself go from soft to half hard and more in seconds, responding to Stiles immediately. He groaned and let his head tip back with his mouth wide open. He had to reach for his water bottle again and again as Stiles slowly learned how Derek reacted because his mouth kept hanging open and going dry.

He didn’t realize he’d shut his eyes until Stiles’ hand was gone from his dick and he let out a bereft whine that Stiles laughed at. He reached over to his backpack and clumsily searched through a couple pockets until he let out a triumphant, “a _ha_!” He held up a travel-sized bottle of lube with a grin to which Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You never know,” Stiles replied to his unasked question easily. He flipped the cap open and squeezed some lube onto his hand, then drizzled it on Derek’s cock for good measure. Derek gasped from the cool wetness but it felt incredible, especially once Stiles closed his fist around him again and warmed it as he stroked.

“If you think that’s good I’m gonna blow your mind,” Stiles murmured, staring into Derek’s eyes. Derek watched as Stiles fished the second joint out of his shirt pocket and put it between his lips and lit it with his free hand with enviable ease. 

He inhaled and held the smoke but instead of blowing it out Stiles leaned forward slowly, looking Derek in the eye while he closed in. Derek let his eyes flutter shut and then he felt Stiles’ mouth on his. But instead of kissing Derek, Stiles exhaled the smoke into Derek’s mouth. He got the idea and inhaled it again, noting how much smoother it felt this time.

Derek opened his eyes as he exhaled and did so right into Stiles’ face as he hovered mere inches away from him. Stiles searched his eyes with his own open concern as if he were looking for Derek’s disapproval but he found none. 

“Yes,” Derek whispered and Stiles got the idea. He kept stroking Derek with one hand while he took another long drag from the joint and repeated the process. Derek reached out and gently grasped Stiles around the waist to readjust his awkward position so he straddled Derek’s muscular thigh instead, where Derek’s jeans were bunched. When he settled down Derek could feel Stiles’ hard cock through two layers of pants but he could feel the pot hitting him again and making him feel useless to do more but hold on for the ride.

Derek wasn’t sure when they shifted from sharing smoke to full on making out but as soon as Derek realized he had Stiles’ tongue in his mouth his hips bucked up into Stiles’ fist and he came with a choked cry, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. 

Unsure of how much time passed, Derek came back to himself with his soft cock gently tucked back into his underwear and Stiles curled into his side with his own hand down his pants. Derek watched while Stiles moved against him restlessly, then his mouth dropped open with a silent gasp and he came, jerking into his underwear.

“How?” Derek asked once Stiles’ heartbeat slowed and he relaxed once more.

“How what?” Stiles asked tiredly.

“I don’t even know,” Derek replied, shaking his head and chuckling. “But let’s do it again soon.”

Stiles grinned. “Anytime.”


End file.
